


11/11/2017

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "I thought you knew," he breathed in her furry ear, "I'm one of those people that tear into their gifts right away." Elly's throat dried up and her eyes grew even wider. He couldn't possibly mean what he was saying....





	11/11/2017

"Oh, hey - this is where you are."

Zoro squinted at her, yawning as the door closed and the crack of sunlight slipped away from his face. "Uh. Cat?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see where you'd went. Everyone's decorating and there's going to be a hell of a lot of food later." She stepped closer. The upper room was lit by a few portholes, but he was lounging against the wall in the darkest, furthest corner. She wouldn't have seen him if she didn't have a keen sense of smell.

He stretched, grimacing when a few of his joints cracked. "Just wanted some privacy."

"Uh huh. And what do you want now?"

"My birthday present." His head tilted to one side, the open eye fixing on her standing in front of him. She wore a white summer dress, very silky, with lacework on the bodice and below so nothing inappropriate showed through. He grinned viciously in approval and before she knew what was happening he'd reached out and grasped her about the waist. She was spun deftly about and pulled into his lap, his strong arms curling around her to prevent her escape.

"Yeek!" Elly winced the moment the shriek escaped her. Not only was it unbecoming, it had burst out of her loudly and she definitely didn't want anyone to come running. Zoro chuckled under his breath and she elbowed him in the gut. "What're you doing, you big oaf?"

"Thought that was obvious." He nuzzled close to her neck, inhaling the scent of lavender and vanilla. "Hnn."

"What!"

"Quiet," he admonished her as he slowly licked up the side of her cheek. "Or they'll hear you."

"They'll be looking for you anyway, it's your damned birthday..."

"Ha," he snorted, blowing one of her side locks away from her face. "No, they won't. They think I'm napping." And no one bothered him during a nap if they could possibly help it. He was right; especially on a day like today they'd let him sleep. He always woke when he was hungry, and they'd just wait until later to throw a huge dinner. Elly squirmed around, ears jerking comically upright when she felt a rough hand slide up her leg.

"What do you want?!" She choked, simultaneously trying to yank her dress down to cover herself and control her harsh breathing.

"Stupid cat," he sighed wearily. "I already told you."

"You teased me about never wearing a dress yesterday," she hissed, crossing her ankles as his hand crept further up her trembling thigh. "You tricked me!"

"Too much gift wrap pisses me off." He pushed her tail to one side and trailed a finger under the hem of her panties. He'd managed to flare the bottom of the dress so that nothing was visible except a light movement under the fabric.

"W- wait!"

"I thought you knew," he breathed in her furry ear, "I'm one of those people that tear into their gifts right away." Elly's throat dried up and her eyes grew even wider. He couldn't possibly mean what he was saying. But she heard the soft whisper of a zipper and knew what was happening underneath her even as part of her brain insisted this was all a mistake - a dream, maybe. Zoro nipped her neck and she turned to that side to be met with a very enthusiastic kiss. This distracted her enough that she didn't feel her underwear pulled neatly off and tossed behind them. In her haze of confused passion she simply let the big man maneuver her about until she felt a warm, slightly sticky heat pressing into her soft thigh. That snapped her back to reality and she almost jumped off his lap in shock.

"Zoro!"

"Ch', little cat, be quiet," he groaned. "They'll find us." Light chatter could be heard outside the door as members of the crew dispersed before the dinner party. She hadn't locked the door, and he knew it - but hadn't said anything.

"Oh my god," she gasped in a low voice. "Zoro, what if they -"

"Shh," he murmured, hands reaching around to lightly grasp her breasts.

"Oh, that's nice," she moaned in an odd mixture of lust and sarcasm. "Tell me to be quiet, then do that."

"How about this, then?" She felt his muscles bunching under her, and clapped a hand to her mouth right before he thrust. Zoro wasted absolutely no time, holding her more or less in place as he moved. She could barely do anything but try and keep balance, bouncing around frantically during their coupling. The position caused him to enter her quite deeply, and she soon felt the effects of being loved so earnestly in full force. Elly clamped her hand even tighter over her mouth, sweating, straining as that electric tension built to an unbelievable amount and then burst without warning. Zoro felt her release and growled passionately. He heaved her up on one long thrust as he kissed anywhere he could reach on her body, didn't matter where. He'd apparently come with her, because he let her fall back onto his chest, both of them breathing hard.

"Happy... fucking ... _birthday_ ," she whimpered when she could get her breath back.

"Be nice," he chided her, snickering under his breath.


End file.
